RAGING WINDS OF CHANGE
by allen knightwalker
Summary: it is a crossover story regarding the antagonists of D.Gray-man and 07-Ghost and it is how I present them in my own version of these anime series
1. Chapter 1

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**RAGING WINDS OF CHANGE**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

Commands are safe where one can distinguish himself to be leader of Black Hawk, he assails anyone who disobeys the Empire, and he is always been of service to the Empire. He will be always centre of controversy but he found to be relentless.

Ayanami said "I will crush Teito Klein."

His comrades duly agreed with him.

"The raid is not yet over; I will keep on looking for any remnants of Raggs Empire and I will surely crushed him" Ayanami further discussed in a meeting.

Konatsu said "more paper work again." He grins.

Hyuuga laughed.

"the military never quits when Teito Klein needs to be my slave and take it all my biddings"

Silence.

Ayanami smiles.

The raiding team is in flight in search again for Teito Klein as the host for Eye of Mikhail and it will be an advantage for Ayanami when Teito is under his control as his subordinate.

The Millennium Earl uses Akuma Egg in the production for new Akumas and certainly the crushing game is not yet over with the Black Order.

Tyki said "the Tease will be much happier" and he said to the akuma located in the district "search for any exorcist and a pleasing reward you shall received from me."

Akumas spring in search for exorcists.

Road said "I will just play in my own world and I will surely invite people to be part as Akuma , hahahahahahaha"

This party is indeed very interesting scenario to begin with.

Millennium Earl is still curious how clan can handle their current situation, nonetheless, it will be part of the never-ending cycle of life which is Akuma making Egg will yield much Akuma to his delight and be commanded by the clan.


	2. Chapter 2

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**RAGING WINDS OF CHANGE**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**RAID**_

Ayanami with other member of the Black Hawks pursue Teito in the vastness of the forest which provide some cover for Frau and Teito.

"Teito needs to be crushed either I will put to an end with all his allies"

There was silence emanated from the hall.

The silence meant in agreement with Ayanami sama.

Konatsu grins in delight.

The path for Teito Klein is not yet cleared whether he will agree with Ayanami or choose his destiny for Raggs Kingdom.

Konatsu: " it is really worth the effort as we may crush a holder with respect to Eye of Mikhail."

Hyuuga: "yes I do agree.'

Teito Klein is still being haunted by the memories of the past which every time Frau comes to assist this young lad.

Adam commands each member of the Noah Clan for the full invasion which made jester out of every exorcist.

"hahaha every dimension is under my control and plays around with Adam and Lilo ,aren't you bothered?" Road Camelot

Tyki plays with his Tease and command every akuma to prepare for the grand invasion.

Every Akuma fights for their supremacy

Tyki "what are you fighting about? I will give reward to the winner of your foolishness charades for meaningless lives of every human."


	3. Chapter 3

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**RAGING WINDS OF CHANGE**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**RESOLVE**_

Teito Klein was able to face his nemesis Ayanami .

"Checking your memories Teito "

"I will fight you"

"Ah there is something to block me and will surely erase your memories and be my subject"

"No I will be never find way to serve you, Ayanami!" in his objection and enrage with angst and anger.

Ayanami set to torture the psyche of Teito Klein

"The flashback of your memories"

Diminishing ….

Teito was weakened.

Komui Lee through the General sought the assistance of all available exorcists the fight or invasion of akuma in every known district and the path was tremendously spanned for every known defences must be brought down.

Tyki Mikk laughed to his own delight

Road plays herself around her dimensional passage.

The fight rages on and no one could determine who will be winner in this battle for what is right over wrong or good versus evil.


	4. Chapter 4

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**RAGING WINDS OF CHANGE**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**REFORM**_

"The transformation will be not complete" Ayanami insisted.

Teito is under Ayanami 's leadership.

Teito's mind goes berserk.

Torture is raging on…Teito need to submit.

Teito's mind is still in limbo.

In his mind, Teito is under control by Ayanami.

"Frau, where are you?" he is constantly searched for him.

Flashback: _**Frau reminded him "Even at times you need to kill me, I will just submit to you"**_

_**Teito turns frowned.**_

Teito's mind still in suspended animation.

Howard Link accompanies Allen Walker though he is under discretion by the Order.

He was assailed by one of the Noah Clan.

Allen Walker is however still in shock when 14th Noah still taunts him and assails to be the New Adam.

"Allen"

"be new Adam"

"Allen…Allen"

"No I won't"

"Allen…Allen"

Lavi tries to help him but to his dismay, he wasn't permitted to do so and just be observer or bookman of these events.


	5. Chapter 5

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**RAGING WINDS OF CHANGE**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**RESOLUTION**_

Teito seem to recover from "deletion of memories" from his "superior Ayanami."

Teito seem to shock from this dilemma.

"Now what happened to me?"

"You are my subject and I am in control for you"

"Hahahahaha"

"Nothing seem to draw across the line of command" reply Konatsu

"Back to my work again for Ayanami Sama"

"Now my new slave boy Teito serve your Master"

Teito serves.

Teito does seem bother what had happened to him.

Ayanami order his comrade to raid another village and placed people using Kor in their wishes.

The army executed.

Allen Walker resolves that "any work from the Earl and Noah Clan"

They cannot do anything that battle for good over bad surely prevail.

"Misery accompany tragedies in the lives of every human being who found one's loved ones"

"The path is never be shouldered in the pavement of change."

The path for goodness will reach perfection that never be same as before, it will forge the haven for tomorrow, it is the future for humanity where they are served for all eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**RAGING WINDS OF CHANGE**_

_**EPILOGUE**_

Frau continually search for the eye of Mikhail through Teito Klein and it was subsequently finding him is of great importance.

"Teito"

"Are you Teito?, did you see him?"

They nodded and said it wasn't really anything to be heard of.

Ayanami still tagging along his new "slave boy" Teito Klein.

Teito just serve his "new Master" and still the haunting continues.

"Remember 'father' "as his memories try to haunt his mind.

Konatsu "life is really reversibility noteworthy how you disgust Ayanami sama…" grins

Hyuuga "indeed you are one of hell raiser in the eyes of Ayanami sama…"

Teito glared his facial expression to everyone surrounded his new Master.

"My master, you are really in me to serve most" Mikhail spoke.

Teito raised havoc his "master"

Frau found his apprentice again through this incident.

The Black Order Versus Noah Clan is never end its story, the clash continues…remember how the betrayal of 14th to the Clan which is formidable epic in the clash for good and evil never seems to end.

Allen Walker said "As long as I am walking in my lifetime, I will fight for humanity which Akuma and Noah will never conquer the world to be evil."

Lavi and other exorcists agreed with Walker.

The Clash continues…


End file.
